1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in a cooling system for cooling a battery charger for an electric vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
The applicant of the present patent application proposed a battery charger for an electric vehicle previously in Japanese Patent Laid-open (Kokai) No. 5-83863. In the battery charger disclosed, heat generated by a choke coil and an FET is absorbed by a heatsink and the heatsink is cooled with air blown by an exhaust fan to suppress the rise of the temperatures of the choke coil and the FET. The heatsink is provided with fins having a comparatively large height. Therefore, a battery charger has a relatively large height and a relatively large size.
When the electric vehicle is a motorcycle, only a limited space is available for mounting equipment and the battery charger must be formed in a comparatively small size.